Revisit Paris
They are arrived back in Paris and they saw the Police coming Police: Oh, it was those guys. I though you were with Sly Cooper. Ace: Hey. Police: Don't say that, okay. We're were trying to catch that Cooper for so long. Come on, let's get back to our headquarters. They went back Ace: Well, let's go see Sly. And how was he? Police: He's gone. He left his Hideout with his friends. And we don't know where he is. They left Ace: Let's go find Sly, somewhere. They went off to find him and they saw a clockworks ghost All: (Scream) He disappeared Ace: What was that? Daffy: Don't know. But I think it's Clockwork's ghost. Wile: We better go find them. They saw Carmelita Carmelita: You're here. Ace: Hey, Carmelita. Have you seen Sly? We just saw a Ghost of Clockwerk. Carmelita: A word like that could only be foretelling the end of his pride. Yet.... Sly Cooper won't do a thing. I guess he doesn't steal anything, And being a Thief like him doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to collect some treasure. Ace: Trust me, Sly will think of something. Carmelita: The time for thinking is past. I want him to take so action- as his father would have done. He steal everything like the Cooper Clan. I remember it like it was yesterday... From Sly's Father... Ace: Sly'll do all that too. You'll see! Carmelita: I'm not so sure. She left Ace: Let's go find Sly. They found the Cooper Van and they went inside and saw Bentley, Murrey and Sly Sly: You have return... Daffy: Are you alright? Wile: You don't feel so good. Ace: Hey, Sly. Why don't we team up and do something about that Clockwerk ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show them what you're really are! Sly: That doesn't matter to you! He felt guilty Sly: I'm sorry.... Ace: It's alright. Sly: I just wish I knew what my dad would do. Wile: But he's not here, Sly. It's all up to you and your friends. Murrey: He's right! And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being a Thief. Now what your dad would done. Sly: So you're saying... it's all uo to me... Bentley: See, there you go, Sly! We know your dad was a great thief, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I told you. "You have to put the past behind." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are going to be fine! Ace: Yep, you can do it! Murrey: You have to live for today! And find your own path! Sly: Live for today.... And find my own path... not my dad's... Ace: That's it! Daffy: We're glad to hear you say that, Sly. Bentley: Promise us you'll help us anyway you can. Murrey: As long as Ace handles the dangerous parts! And this time! Let's go find some treasure and money! Bentley: And I have to buy a new shell! They laugh Sly: Let's go see Carmelita first. I'm sure she'll be able to tell us something about that Ghost. They went to see Carmelita Carmelita: Sly Cooper. Is it time for you to surrender? Sly: No. I need your help. Ace: Can you tell us about Clockwerk ghost? Carmelita: Hm... the Ghost. A being without a body. It is created when the evil heart of Clockwerk meta the hesitating heart of Sly Cooper. Sly: Hesitating? Carmelita: You though you were not? Wile: Hmm, that Ghost sounds just like a Heartless. Ace: Well, I don't know. Carmelita: You're right. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in Paris. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a criminal must face. It is the get that has been set for you, Sly. Sly: That's all? You have to feel us more about the Ghost... Carmelita: No, not today! But the Robot in Russia may know more. Does it matter, though. There is little the Sly Cooper of late can do. Ace: Carmelita, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try! Carmelita: In his head, of course... but what about his heart? Sly: Never mind that, Ace. Let's head back to Russia. They went to Russia